I used to watch you
by Yum2
Summary: Itachi's obsession for Naruto... ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

This is an Ita/Naru obviously !

I dedicate this story to StarOfYaoi as a thanks for all her wonderful, awesome Ita/Naru Stories !

This story is beta-ed by Krow ! You're wonderful !

**  
I was watching you**

**Chapter 1**

I used to often watch you. When you were younger:

I remember those blue eyes showing nothing but sadness.

You were playing in a small corner of the sand box. You were wearing that hideous Orange jumpsuit too big for you, your goggles were on your forehead and your blond hair framing your face making you look like an angel.

It was not a decent time for a child to be alone outside. But you were there sitting in the middle of the sand box, playing with invisible friends, smiling at the nothingness around you, you softly whispered words that no one could hear

A small tear escaped your beautiful summer sky blue eyes, and soon another followed, and another. You began to sob your tiny little fists were trying to dry your eyes.

I watched you, biting down my lip and fisting my hands, trying to not go and hold you in my arms. I turned around and left you there playing in this little sand box with this sad smile on your lips, I began to run away from you, from reality.

I arrived home and softly whispered a 'Tadaima (1)' like I always did. I did not mean this word; I did not want to come back here. It was not somewhere one could call 'home': It was cold and all in there was just fake: fake happiness, fake caring, fake love.

'I would prefer to come back to you.' I thought as I took off my shoes and put them away.

"You're finally here." A harsh commanding voice said. It was my father's voice. Deep and dark like him.

I continued to walk in the small corridor, ignoring my father. I heard him getting up; I heard his soft footsteps on the wooden floor. His right hand closed around my upper left arm and he spun me around.

I was now facing him. He was glaring at me like he always did.

I could see the envious look in his black eyes. He wanted my power. He wanted to be me. He wanted ME to become what HE could not.

"Where were you ?" He asked glaring at me with his cold black eyes full of hatred.

"On a mission." I answered looking straight in his eyes; no emotion visible in my blood red, three comma Sharingan.

My Sharingan was always active now because I was and still am a paranoiac. I knew that my father felt threatened by my power, and that if I ever let him have a chance to strike me, he would kill me without a second thought. Especially since it would gave him what he so deeply desired.

His thirst for power had already destroyed my life and now he was doing the same with Sasuke. Not that I was worried about him. I couldn't care less about my spoiled brat of a little brother.

I think I was jealous of him, if I had any feeling for him, that is. He had what I never had: a chance to have a normal childhood, or rather as normal as possible when you are a part of the self proclaimed most powerful clan in Konoha. This chance, I never had because I was the first born son of the main family, burdened with the will and expectations of my clan.

But the real reason was because he could be near you, he could be with you but he did not grab this opportunity. Blind to your beauty, to your pain, he preferred to stay in normalcy, to please our father who would never see him, to be a sheep following the flock as it was the easier way. How could I stand this ? I who deepest desire was to be with you.

"We found this." My father said showing me a paper.

I took it and read it : It was what could have been a suicide note left by, if one believed what was written on this piece of paper, Shisui if not for the fact that I had executed him with my own hands achieving the coveted ultimate level of the Sharingan.

I raised a brow looking at my father with my coolest glare.

"So what ?"

My father smirked, his aristocratic face deformed by a greedy, arrogant expression, his eyes shining with deviousness.

"The Hokage has gone to the Mist to sign the peace treaty..." He simply said, his smirk widening to a full out evil grin.

He took the letter out of my hands and walked away.

'Is he threatening me?' I though smirking, 'I think it's time for the UCHIHA clan to recall that they are mere mortals...'

"Aniki (2) ?" The soft boyish voice of my little brother asked.

I looked down at him, my Crimson eyes shining through the dark of the mansion. My little brother grabbed the edge of my ANBU shirt and pulled it down a little.

He had a sleepy look on his face, his hair was messily spiking around, and he was trying to stay awake blinking his sleepy eyes.

"Aniki, where were you ? You promised me you'd train with me..." He said in his annoying whiny voice.

I bent down on my knees to be on Sasuke's eyes level.

"On a mission." I answered in a soft voice. "But I don't remember promising you anything."

I saw him blushing, and darting his eyes away in shame. I got up and ruffled his hair.

"I'll train with you as soon as I can."

'I hope it won't be too soon.' I added to myself as an afterthought.

He looked up at me his eyes full with tear and a pout on his face.

"But you're always on missions..." he whined.

I looked down at him: "I'm an important part of this village, Sasuke. I am an ANBU captain, do you understand ?"

He nodded clumsily, a dejected aura emanating from him as he walked back into his room.

I slid my bedroom door open and entered my room. All is in order like always. My mother had prepared my Futon like she did every night.

I undressed; I gently folded my ANBU uniform and put it away on the chair in the shadowed corner of my room.

I placed my wolf mask on the left of my pillow and laid down on my Futon, closing my eyes. My last thought before entering the realm of sleep was of you.

XxXx SEVERAL HOURS LATER xXxX

I woke up at five, like I always did. The first rays of sun were piercing through my window. I blinked the sleep away and sat up on my Futon.

'This day is definitely going to be a good one.' I thought smirking to myself.

I walked up to the chair where I put my ANBU uniform and dressed. I tied my silky black hair in a low pony tail, and then my Hitai-ate on my forehead.

I polished my nails, removing the blood I failed to take off yesterday. Then I picked up my sword, making it switch around, rating the sound of the blade. I narrowed my eyes.

'Hmm, it needs to be sharpened.' I thought as I looked to my Katana, the sun reflecting on its not so smooth surface. 'It would not do any good if it does not cut properly, especially today.'

I put down my sword in front of me, got up and took out of a drawer of my desk a small wooden ebony box elegantly decorated with a light purple amethyst dragon clawing a ruby red phoenix. I delicately lifted the lid and took out a small elegant sword like stone and began to rub it firmly against the blade.

After a few minutes being satisfy with my work, I took out of the box a small shammy and passed it along the blade to get rid of the small metal particles.

'It must be perfect.' I thought as I looked at my Katana glittering under the sun.

I closed the box and put it back into the drawer and walked up to my Futon. I rolled it up and placed it in the closet. I went to my desk, clearing it of all the personal objects I had in it. There was not much: the small wooden box, an inkstand, a paintbrush and a few scrolls. I put the small box and two scrolls away in my ANBU bag and the rest in another blue leather bag. I slid my door open and walked down to the family Dojo.

No one was up yet and the Dojo was empty. The sun was shining through the thin paper of the doors coloring the room in a soft yet shining beige. One could see the dust slowly falling on the Tatami like a soft rain during a spring night. On the wall opposite to me, was the Giant red and white fan symbol of the Clan.

It was my chance, I bent down on my knee and I lift one of the Tatami in the middle of the Dojo. I put the blue bag under it. I replaced the Tatami and memorized its emplacement.

"What are you doing here ?" The harsh voice of my father asked.

I turned around to face him.

"What could I have been doing, Chichiue (3)?" I asked my eyes fixed on his.

He frown at me, his eyes sparkling with hatred, his mouth set in a grim smirk, his lower lip getting out a little. He spat at me before turning on his heels and exited the Dojo. I watched him a small smirk playing on my lips.

'Tonight will definitely be fun !' I thought.

XxXx SOME TIME LATER xXxX

I was putting on my sandals when I heard the whining voice of my brother.

"Aniki..." I turned my head and saw my brother's smiling face.

"Ohayo, Otouto (4)."

"Ohayo Aniki !" he answered with alacrity staining his voice.

I mentally rolled my eyes.

'He will ask me to train him again...'

"Ne, Aniki, I'm going to train throwing Shuriken this afternoon... Would you like to come with me ?"

He asked his black eyes full of hope.

'How many time will I have to tell him no ?' I though before answering: "I'm very busy... why don't you ask Chichiue to help you ?"

He scolded, his thin black eyebrows setting in a deep frown.

I sigh: 'He is so annoying...'

"But Aniki, you're the best, for the Shuriken..." He cried.

I looked coldly at him ; he was really getting on my nerves.

"You think I'm a burden." He continued.

I mentally sigh : If only he knew how right he was.

I made waved my hand for him to come closer. He quickly came near me, a hopeful expression on his face. I hit him on the forehead with my nails.

"Sorry, Sasuke... Another time..." I answered.

He pouted furrowing his eyebrows further, his eyes were fixed, looking up to his forehead as if he was trying to see if it was bruised.

I narrowed my eyes at how easy my brother was to read.

'He will never be a good Shinobi...' I thought mentally sighting.

"I've no time for you today." I told him coldly as I got up.

"Always the same thing: 'sorry Sasuke'... and a hit on the forehead! At least, avoid your 'today'. You never have time for me!" I heard him whine.

I opened the door and walked away without turning back to see his face.

'I'm sure this idiot his smiling...' I thought as I walked in the streets of the UCHIHA district.

Every civilian was smiling at me when the Ninja were glaring an envious look in their eyes. I looked down at them with disgust.

'Those arrogant bastards...' I thought clenching my fists slightly.

XxXx A FEW HOURS LATER xXxX

I was watching you again, crouching on a bough just above the window of your academy's class.

You were sat next to my annoying brother, your hands cupping your chin and maintaining your head, your cerulean blue eyes were heavy with sleep. Your goggles were lying in front of you.

I watched as that brown haired Chûnin you appreciated so much threw an eraser at you. It landed right on the middle of your forehead. You screamed a loud 'Oww' as you toppled over but you grasped the edge of the table and regained your balance.

Every one was laughing around you, pointing you. You pouted, your lower lip getting out trembling slightly as you asked the teacher why he had done that.

Your beautiful blue eyes were letting small crystal like tears escape while you rubbed the angry red bruise on your forehead.

'You're so beautiful, my little one...' I thought.

I heard the Chûnin yelling and then every one growled before turning to glare at you. You looked down, and smiled embarrassed while rubbing the back of your head.

"You first Naruto." the teacher said.

You walked down the stairs, a wide smile on your lips and your eyes shining with cunningness, I knew you were up to some prank of yours. I looked fondly at you as you made the hand signs for the 'Bunshin no Jutsu'. You transformed into a naked girl and I saw the Chûnin's nose bleed throwing him backward, he landed hard on the blackboard cleaving it. Most of class was laughing apart from my stupid brother who was scowling, shaking his head at you, and a few girls that were glaring at you muttering things under their breath.

XxXx SEVERAL HOURS LATER xXxX

I was perched on a pylon, the red full moon lightening the path leading to the UCHIHA district, the wind was blowing.

A cloud dimmed the moon light, I saw my brother coming out of a corner running, his school bag slowing him down.

'Really, he is stupid ! Didn't he notice the unnatural silence or the scent of blood carried by the wind ?'

He looked up and our gaze met for a second. I jumped to another roof and another until I arrived at the main house. The scent of blood filled my nostrils.

'Hmmm, I love this metallic scent... The scent of Death...

"Tadaima," I said mockingly.

I pushed the door of my parents' boudoir open; the first thing I saw were my parents' corpses illuminated by the red moonlight: My mother was laying on the floor surrounded by blood spatters, blue yellowish bruises on her neck and cheeks, blood trailing down from her mouth. My father was on top of his deceased wife, he tried to protect her. His body was covered with bruises and small cuts, blood covering his face and like his wife, a thin trail of blood was running done from his mouth.

On the left, there was the favorite small green, blue and gold Chinese vase of my mother's was smashed, the contents lying on the floor, it was the only proof that there had been any fight at all.

I sensed my brother's Chakra signature approaching and I smirked, preparing to fully enjoy my stupid Otouto's pain. I walked up to my parents' bodies, facing the door I was now standing in front of my dead parents, I took a step back so my face was hidden in the shadow. A mere second later, my brother opened the door.

"Otousan (5), Okaasan (6)." he yelled, his eyes wide open and his breath coming out in short pants.

I sigh at his stupidity.

'What if the murderer was still here ? He would have just gotten himself killed...' I thought.

I went forward a little so my face was partially lightened by the moon.

"Aniki!" He yelled, small sweat drops trailing down his face. "Aniki! Otoosan and Okaasan are.. !

How did this happen ! Who could have done this !"

I threw a Shuriken at the door effectively closing it, and a second into my brother's left shoulder. He closed his eyes as he yelped in pain.

"What a Harebrain you are, my brother..." I said closing my eyes.

I could feel his questioning gaze on me. I slowly opened my eyes activating my Mangekyou Sharingan.

His eyes opened wide as he looked into my blood red eyes.

"AAAAARGH ! STOP, ANIKI ! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT ! WHY ! NOOOO !

GWAAAAH ! UGWAAGH ! STOP ! OKAASAN AND OTOOSAN... YOU'VE... AAAAAARGH !" He yelled clutching his head, pulling on his black locks. "GWAAAARGH !"

I looked unemotionally at him as he fell on his knees still screaming. Suddenly I heard a thump, he had finally lost consciousness.

'It took longer than I thought but I did not use it to its full power.' I looked down at my brother as trail of saliva ran down his chin and his eyes stared fixed and glazed.

A small line of blood was flowing down the wooded floor getting nearer and nearer of his left hand, he turned his head, his eyes came back into focus, the sweat rolling down his face.

"...Why ?" He asked with a weak voice trying to lift his head. "Aniki...?"

"To measure my strength !" I answered coldly looking down at him.

"... Measure... your strength ? That's all..."

'Are you that stupid, Otouto ? Do you really think I would answer honestly to your question ?' I thought disappointed by his stupidity.

"... ...and that's why you take our parents' life away !" He said lifting his head a little.

"This is what matters !" I answered trying to get a raise out of him.

I waited for his reaction looking at the crimson liquid flowing slowly in his direction. I saw his fingers moving, pushing on the hard wooden floor, and his changing position getting ready to give in to the impulse to run.

"No... all this..." He began before dashing blindly in my direction. "...IT'S LIES !"

I punched him in the gut and he fell down to the ground next to our parents. I looked at him, tears streaming down his face as his wide eyes came in contact with the blank dead eyes of our father. I walked up to him purposely stepping on the blood. He crouched, his every movement showing his fear.

"WAHHH! DON'T KILL ME !" He screamed running away like a low life insect he was.

I took off after him. He stopped in the middle of a street not so far from the entry of the UCHIHA district.

'What are you thinking, Otouto ? That if you're near enough to an exit, someone may hear you ? No- one can hear your scream, you know !'

"No challenge in getting rid of you... stupid..." I told him looking coldly down at him. "If you want to be able to kill me one day... ...fill your heart with resentment ! Hate me !"

He looked at me with wide eyes tears still streaming down his face, his mouth open wide. I walked calmly past him, knowing that he would not be able to move a muscle and exited the UCHIHA district.

I placed my ANBU mask on and jumped on a rooftop.

XxXx 10 MINUTES LATER xXxX

I opened your window, and walked in, stepping on your empty unmade bed. I knew I had left blood marks on your sheet.

I looked around and I saw you, sitting on a cushion at your table. Your head resting on your folded arms, drool was running down your chin and onto the table. You had that stupid hat on your head. I could see your whisker-like scars moving as you dreamed surely about Ramen...

I smiled at you fondly, one of my rare smiles.

'Do you know you are the only one who makes me smile ?'

I walked into the small room you were using as a training room. I opened my ANBU bag and took out the scrolls. I hid them in the drawer of the desk. It was dusty, proof that you did not use it very often.

I walked out of the room, and crouched beside you looking at your sleeping face. You opened your beautiful blue eyes, your pupils unfocused and you grumbled a little.

"ANBU-san?" You asked with a sleepy voice.

"Yes." I answered, pushing your hair away from your eyes.

"Why are you here, ANBU-san ?" You asked looking at me with your shining blue eyes.

"To say Goodbye." I replied a hurt look passed through your eyes.

But soon it disappeared.

"You're going on a cool mission ?"

"I'm going on mission." I answered.

"Are you going to save a princess or fight a dragon ?"

"I'm going to save an important person, yes."

"Who ? Who ?"

"You" I answered smiling behind my mask.

"But... I'm not an important person..." You answered looking down.

"You are. You are for me." I answered taking him in my arms.

I lifted you from the floor and walked up to your bed, I lay you down your bed. I quickly lifted my mask a little and kiss you on your forehead, before fastening it back on my face and climbing back out.

Glancing back into your room, I saw your unmoving form ; you must have fallen asleep again.

**  
Chapter 1 End**

1 Tadaima : I'm back

2 Aniki : Big brother (usually used by boys)

3 Chichiue : It's a very polite way of saying Father.

4 Otouto : Little brother

5 Otoosan : Father

6 Okaasan : Mother

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Don't flame me for the wait I do what I can !

This story is dedicated to : StarOfYaoi who is the very best author of Ita/Naru !

Warning : Yaoi and chapter unbeta-ed due to sudden disapearence of my Beta who must be very busy... By the way, I'm in need of a Beta... :(

Thanks to all the readers and reviewers :** hgkdtyk((ramdom)); Sue; Akume; Shadow Kitsune67; HeartBrokenWolf; Uzumaki Narujima; Jess Anime; DragonDame57; MysteryLady-Tx; bookworm51485; xXShadowedfateXx; Kathyrine; silver windflame; Stacey ; ArminaSkitty; Cherry Daze; AceLeonor; thuyhy-thuyhy; Uke Love; nettieneko; Shadow-Sensei; ms2 ultimate; Failing Mentality; Tsumetai Taiyoukai ; Sesshylovr07 ; Eleirah ; berta-chan ; sendoh11 ; Cassandra Incognito ;** **Psyco yaoi fan girl **and** Tseu Tsumi.**

**  
**Up to the story !  
**  
**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto was moving out of his old runt down flat to a new larger one as his ANBU Captain's fee permited it now. He could finally say good bye to the pealing paint, delapited stairs and broken windows. He was moving into a new top floor, four rooms appartment with a balcony were he could grow up his plants without fearing those stupid villager ruining them.

True, he had to put twice the price mainly because the stupid unforgiven villager had charged him in hope that he would gave up. But that was worth it.

Naruto smirked, he would always remember the discomposed face of the salesman when he just signed the paper and handed down the money as if he had not seen that the man had purposedly raised the price.

_Flashback :_

_Naruto pushed the salesman's office's door open : _

_It was a small space closed with three concrete walls painted in a pale beige where were hanging a diploma ; pictures of the man's familly, of him fishing ; and news articles ; all of them carefully framed. _

_The fourth wall was a large bay-window from where you could see the busy street of Konoha's main market road : mothers passing by scolling their child, couple tenderly holding hands and children hapilly playing, jumping in the mud._

_In the middle of the room, there was a large plain oak desk. Behind it there was a brown leather armchair and in fromt of it two old looking black leather armchairs. _

_On the desk were a horrible dark green leather blotting-pad on which where messily scattered pappers ; three dismatching pencil canes : one Red with a bright yellow bank logo on it, one obviously made by his child with multi-colored painted noodles, the last one was dark green matching his blotting-pad ; and also a mug where one could read : 'I 3 U' in red bolded letters._

_Naruto sighed, he was tired : he had just finished a mission and had not yet have a chance to change his clothes : he wore the formal ANBU's uniform : a black sleeveless turtle neck shirt, a dark greyish vest, a baggy black pants and fingerless gloves. His white wolf mask was still on his face, one could only see his tired blue eyes shining through the two holes of his mask and threads of his blond hair escaping from under the navy blue bandana he used to hide them._

_He sighed loudly seeing that the man was still not there and let himself fall down one of the leather armchair. He slowly raised his hands ; and, after streghtening his sore muscles a little, he began to untied the knot of his mask. He put it gently away in the dark grey pouch attached on his thick leather black belt. Then he teared off his bandana relising his short spiky blond hair. He shook his head, some of his blond locks shadowing his ocean blue eyes. He bit down his lips looking around... he was getting bored._

_Suddenly, he heard voices outside the door._

_« So we'll meet tomorrow to sign the papers. » One of the voice said as the door opened._

_Naruto glanced up at the window in front of him where he could see the reflection of the man who had just walked into the room. It was a fat man with dirty blond hair, and small piggy black eyes. He was tightened in a dirty grey pants missmatching his too short grey vest showing his plated golden watch securely tied around his left puddy wrist, on the fourth finger of his left hand, Naruto could see the golden band cutting down the blood flow of the man. He saw the man playing with the ring trying to ease his pain. _

_« Hello Hello, ANBU-san... Oh so sorry... I hope you didn't wait too long... Do you want a coffee or something ? » He asked quickly before walking up to sit on his chair. « Umph.. So we are going to sign the contract... »_

_The odor of sweat coming from the fat man was nearly umbearable for Naruto's highten sense, more than the heavy metalic smell of the blood that was curently covering him. The man took out a purple and red hankershift and began to wipe the sweat of his forehead and soon the hankershift was soaked with sweat too._

_« It's hot, isn't it ? » The man said while putting his hankershift away in his pants pocket._

_Naruto hmmphed slightly, hoping that the man would understand that he was in no mood for long talk._

_« Not very talkative, I see... » The fat man answered shocking his head as he looked for something in his drawer._

_The man looked up at him for the first time. His piggy eyes widdened and his lips set on a grim line, his face rapidly became purple then crisom as he tried to contain his furry._

_« You... » He said trying to stay as calm as possible._

_« I'm here to sign the papers... I've no time to waste... » Naruto said calmly, looking down at the man sitting in front of him._

_The man's lower lip got out, making him look like a Bulldog ready to strike._

_« There was change... » He said smugly his eyes lightening with hatred and cunningness. « The price was double. » _

_Naruto looked at him his eyes narrowing a little. _

_« The papers. » He simply said his voice was cold and emotionless : the voice of a killer._

_The man blanched looking warriedly at the blond in front of him, his eyes falling on the dark stains on his vest and the brownish residue under the young man's nails._

_« Y-Y-Yes S-S-Sir... » He answered cowering in the back of the room, his eyes filled with fear._

_  
End Flashback._

Anyway, here he was all alone in his new spacious appartment unpacking the boxes.

He opened a box where was written in bolt red letters 'OFFICE : DESK'. He quirked an eyebrow as he saw all the scrolls netly pacted in the small boxe.

« Ugh ? So there was something in this old desk ? » Naruto mused out loud.

He picked up one of the scroll and opened it : it was written with a shocking crimson ink ; the writting was elegant and the small letters were all regulars : nothing like his own scrappy one. It gave away the feeling that the author was in full control and maybe slightly obsessiv seeing how perfect it was.Slowly, he began to read.

**  
# Today, I saw you again. It was the first time since the last time I could speak with you. You opened the door. Your disleved blond hair as spiky as ever. **

**I always loved those sun kissed hair so fair it only add to your beauty. **

**Your sky blue eyes were widde opened as you looked at me as if it was the first time you saw me. Our gaze met for a slip of second and I saw the recognition in your eyes. I saw gose-goos forming on your skin, were you afraid ? Of me ? **

**I vaguely heard Kisame saying something about you and the Kyûbi his voice driping with sarcasm.**

**I ignored him like I always did. I looked down at you and slowly opened my mouth :**

**« You will come with us, Naruto ! » I stated my gaze never leaving your beautiful face.**

**I saw the sweat slowly rolling down your face, and I could only thought of you underneath me, sweat clinging on your nake perfectly tan body, writhling and moaning my name in a beautiful lustful voice, your blue eyes clouded with lust half opened staring directly in my red blood sharingan silently begging for more... #**

Naruto's eyes were widde opened as he remembered that particular event. A few weeks before Sasuke's desertion.

_Flash Back :_

_He was alone lying on his bed, staring at the dirty white paint of his rented room's celling. _

_That old pervert had gone missing surely stalking some woman maybe that long black hair woman they met when they arrived. _

_Naruto frown hoping that Jiraya had not followed her : she had a weird aura around her. A dark aura that made him shiver in fear._

_He knew that he should not worried after all Jiraya was one of the legendary Ninja of Konoha but he could not help but worried that the fifty years old senin got himself into problems : after all he was quite old and his social skill sucked almost as much as his..._

_He heard someone knocking on the door. He quickly got up from the bed, stambling a little on his weaken legs. He frown, dread filling his heart as he opened the door slowly ready to scream after Jiraya even though he somehow knew that it was not the pervert._

_Naruto was not so surprised to see an unknown person at the door. But still it was quite disturbing. _

_Naruto stared at the ebony hair man standing in front of him. This person looked so much like Sasuke ; he had the same face as him if it was not for those blueish rings under his eyes and those three weels in his Sharingan. His hair was longer too and he was leaner than Sasuke. _

_His odor was also different : Sasuke smellt like mint and salty sweat ; but the man before him had a different smell, an intimidating and aggressive smell : the heavy metalic smell of blood was blenched with the lighter smell of forest and something else that Naruto could not pinpoint yet. He narrowed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing down, his lips were set in a pout, he knew that smell but from where..._

_He felt a shift of the air and finally realised that the Sasuke like person was not alone. His eyebrows shot up as he took a good look at the blue skin, shark like man. _

_His eyes were like two small moons of a darker shade of yellow ; cut in half by two black slited pupils ; there was three gills like scars on each of his cheeks ; his yellow tainted sharp teeth were showing menacincling as his nearly none existant lips stretchen into what could be mistaken as a grin._

_Naruto sniffed the air and his face set in an expression of disgust. The fish face smelled like old fish, blood and there was also a fading smell of ocean melted with a pine-tree's smell : not a very good combination, if you asked him._

_« So is this the brat used as the Kyûbi's vessel ? » The shark like person asked looking down at Naruto._

_Naruto froze. _

_'How do those guys know about the Kyûbi ?'_

_« You will come with us, Naruto ! » The Sasuke like person said looking down at Naruto._

_Naruto looked up at the man and gulped as realization fell upon him : they were Missing-nin if the slash on their headband was anything to go by. _

_'They must be powerful if they dare going out like that.' Naruto thought._

_His breathing became quicker and quicker as he realised that the dark hair man was from Konoha._

_'A missing-nin... from Konoha... with the Sharingan...' Naruto thought as he began to panick._

_He remembered his first team's meeting on the academy's roof and Sasuke's words about his 'ambition' : _

_'I want to kill THAT man.' Sasuke's dark low voice echoed through his mind._

_'Is he the man that Sasuke yearns to kill ?' Naruto thought. _

_His heart clenched painfully at the thought of Sasuke killing this tall mean looking man._

_'Why's that ?' _

_Naruto's inner reflexion were cut short by the voice of the Konoha missing-nin..._

___Flashback End._

Naruto breathed slowly in and out shocking his head violently as if he was trying to erase his feelings.

'ARGH ! What am I thinking ! About The bastard's brother none the less !'

He was put out of his daydream by someone loudly knocking at his door.

« Come in... » Naruto lazily answered as he put away the scrolls inside one of the drawers under his new bed.

« Oi Dobe ? Where are you ? » A voice that could be none other than Sasuke's called out.

Naruto gritted his teeth ; Sasuke was the last person he wanted to see. He walked up in his living room.

« What ARE you doing here ? » He asked harshly.

'How does he know where I live ?' Naruto asked himself frowning. 'I told no-one I was moving out...apart from Iruka-sensei but he would not have told the Bastard.'

« I want to talk... » Sasuke answered firmly his black eyes fixed on Naruto.

« Talk ? The last time I tried to 'talk' with you, you shoved a Chidori through my Chest. So for the 'talking', I think you'll have to try an other day. Because today, I've no intention to have a Chidori shoved inside my Chest. Nor ever. So FORGET about me ! And go play the BITCH with your fanclub. » Naruto answered barely keeping his anger at bay.

« But that was four years ago... we were only teen... Can't I do mistake too ? » Sasuke tried to reason.

Naruto tried to prevent the bitter laught to get out of his throat, with no great sucess.

« Mistake... Erare Humanum est, sed perseverare diabolicum (1)? I've tried to be your friend over and over again, and each time all I received were harsh treatments and insults... And now you're here telling me to frogive and forget your harsh words, your glare full of hatred, and those two attempts of murdering me ? »

Sasuke tried to protest but was cut short by Naruto continuing his rant.

« I've been a fool untill now, to believe I could be friend with anyone in this village especially you... but I won't do the same mistake again... »

Sasuke stood sheld shock, was it really how Naruto felt about them ?

« So GET OUT OF HERE AND OUT OF MY LIFE NOW ! » Naruto roared glaring at the Uchiha's heir.

Sasuke could not proceed what just happened, he just left Naruto pushed him out of his flat.

'Does he really hate me that much ?' Sasuke asked himself not believing the words of the one who used to be his best friend.

« What happened to the Naruto whose only goal in his life was to protect this village ? » Sasuke voiced his thought out.

« He died the day you shoved a Chidori right through his lung leaving him to rot to death. » Naruto whispered softly before closing the door on Sasuke's face.

Xx Time Break xX

He looked up, watching the sun setting down, his lips came up into a sad smile as the red light of the sunset illuminated his appartment.

'Where will I put them ?' He asked himself as he walked into his room to retrive a eben rectangular box.

« I should put them so I can see them every morning so my forgetfull self would not elude them. » He mused out loud.

He looked around his blue eyes narrowing at every corner where he could place it.

« There ! » He exclaimed smiling. « They will be able to see the sunset every day like this... »

He ran into his room and walked out a few second latter a bigger black box in his hands. He walked up to the wall dusting the place with his hand, then he put the biggest black box down against the white wall then he put the smallest box on it and opened it.

« Whou... You've been a little shaken... it's nothing I'll take care of this. » He said as he picked up the frame pictures in his hands.

« At the right Sarutobi-jiisan, in the middle Otousan and Okaasan and the last but not the least you... Sai. » Naruto said foundly.

He stepped back a little looking at his work dusting his pants as he looked down at his little shrine.

« I'm sure you'll like it there... » He said smiling at the pictures.

------------------------------------------------

Itachi entered the village. It was time for his monthly report to the Hokage. He was wearing an average ANBU uniform with no peticular sign on it and a hood to hide his face.

He walked throuhgt the village looking around him at the villagers. How he hated those carefree creatures that dispited Ninja behind there back. He heard the middle age woman at his left whispering to the butcher :

« ...Killer I tell you... They just love to kill... they are not human... the worst of them is this little demon... » She said in a whisper to the butcher while the old man just nodded his head at her every words.

Itachi had the urge to turned around and killed the culprit here and now but he reminded himself that the Hokage would certainly not appreciate the gesture. He did not like this woman anyway : she was too friendly with HIS Kitsune (2) but he could not help it. He hoped that soon the old decaded woman would step down so his Naruto could have this title he so wanted even if in the end what his Kistune wanted was just acceptance...

He entered the Hokage tower by an opened window in the old blond's office. He shocked his head as he saw the Hokage sleeping, her head resting on her cross arms, a thin trail of drool sliding down her chin and on the papers she was using for pillow.

Itachi walked up to the chair and sat down after several minutes of waiting, he decided to wake up the lazy Hokage. He released a bit of killing intent, not too much so the guard would not feel it, but just enought to disturb the sleeping Hokage.

Tsunade woke up with a start as she felt the killing aura near her, she opened her hazzel eyes :

« No, no I wasn't sleeping Shizune... » She said while wipping the drool on her chin.

She discretly gathered Chakra in her hand forming a poisoned needles with her drool which she hided in her palm.

« Just taking a shot eyes for a second. » She continued as she readied herself to strike.

She looked up to see that Shizune was not there as she thought but that a frowning Uchiha was glaring at her.

« Hokage-sama... if you could spare me this little act... » Itachi said, his voice laced with annoyance. « I've no time for those childlish thing. »

« Itachi-kun... what are the news ? » The Hokage said while disolving her needles and wipping her hand with her hankershift.

« The Akatsuki had disbanded. »

Tsunade looked at him eyes wide.

« WHAT ? » She yelled.

« You've hear me the first time. The Akatsuki's disbanded, not a week ago. »

« What happened ? » Tsunade asked expectangly.

« It seems that HE was trying to find a way to extract the Kyûbi by testing different sealing and unsealing technic.It seems that his experiment required a Jinchûriki (3). And since the Kyûbi's vessel is the master piece of his plan and the last of the Jinchûriki, he would not risk the demon. So as the Jinchûriki of the Ôrochi (4), he tried it on himself. A reckless move, that cost him his life. »

Tsunade stared at him, not believing him.

« So HE is dead ? »

« Yes he is... » Itachi answered his red eyes fixing Tsunade's brown one's.

___Flash back :_

___In the Akatsuki Hide out somewhere in the border of the Stone country._

___The Nine main member of the Akatsuki were standing in semi-circle surrounded a throne like chair on which was sitting a man whose figure was hidden._

___« We retrived the Nekomata (5) four years ago... What are we waiting for ? » Deidara asked glaring at the figure in front of him._

___« There is only two Jinichûriki left... » Zetsu added._

___« But we don't know where is the Hatchibi (6) yet. » Kazuku answer matter of factly glancing at the strawberry haired man beside him._

___« True but the Kyûbi is just there waiting for us to take it. » Kazuku's partner whispered._

___« We should capture him now ! » The oldest Akatsuki member said. « Each day he is becoming stronger and stronger, and each day the Kyûbi's presence is getting weaker and weaker... We have to act before the Kyûbi is totally absorbed by this Brat... If we wait any longer our goal will be out of our reach... » _

___« But how do you plan to get ride of the seal ? This one had been sealed by a master of seal. And No one know exactly how the seal will react to an attempt of extraction. » Itachi said calmly as he eyed the grey haired man at his left._

___« Pfff... Each seal can be broken... this one is no different. » The old man said smirking._

___« But we can't take the chance to lose the Kyûbi. » Kisame said. « The Brat has the stongest will. It won't be as easy as you think to get ride of him. »_

___« He could easily supress the Kyûbi when he was twelve ; I witness it. He is really strong... » Zetsu said a sadistic smirk worming its way on his face. « He must have grown stronger... I can't wait to break him ! »_

___Itachi turned his head to glare at the Plant like man._

___« I'll take care of the seal. » The hidden figure said._

___« I think we should worry about the Hachibi... » Kazuku said. « We have no information about it what so ever. Nor the village where it had been seal nor the sexe of the person it had been seal in. The only informations we have is that it was the Kage of the village and that it deserted its village afterwards... »_

___« Don't worry about it. » The central figure said. « Zetsu find every thing you can about the seal used for the Kyûbi... »_

___  
End of the flash back.  
_

« Two weeks after that I've discovered he was the Hachibi's vessel. »

___Flashback :_

___Itachi was looking at the figure sat on the throne._

___« I've found the last piece. » Itachi said cooly._

___« You have ? » HE asked._

___« Yes. » Itachi said, smirking, narrowing slightly his eyes at the man. _

___The figure walked up to Itachi._

___« And what are you planing to do ? »_

___« Nothing. » Itachi said his smirk widdening._

___« What do you want ? »_

___« I want the Kyûbi vessel ! »_

___The Hachibi's vessel smirked. « I knew there was something fishy with you and this demon vessel. »_

___Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly._

___« Whatever... If he was to die, you would follow him in the grave. » Itachi said lightly._

___« Of course... »_

___End of the flashback._

« One week later he tried an unsealing technics on himself. It nearly worked... The Hachibi get out... it was manificient... but the Hachibi's chakra became unstable and began to attack its vessel. It devored him enterely... »

Tsunade's eyes widdened, this death must have been a painful one.

« I see... »

« I'll be going Hokage... I'll leave you to reabillitate my name. » Itachi added smirking.

He put on his old ANBU mask before walking up to the window and jumping through it but not before pouring out a small among of killing attempt directed at Tsunade.

Not a second later, four ANBU barged in, arms in hands, looking around for any threat.

Tsunade looked up at them, clearly displeased.

Xx TIME BREAK xX

He walked on the Balcony looking curiouly at the opened window.

« What a beautiful den you found here my little Kitsune ! » Itachi whispered as he poured out some of his chakra to deflect the Genjutsu that Naruto had put on his window.

He walked inside the room silently, memorizing every corner of the room. His eyes landed on the small shrine on the farest corner on the left of the door. He walked up to it and crouched. He titled his head to the left seing the third picture.

« Who was he to you my little Kitsune ? » Itachi asked himslef in a murmure narrowing his eyes at the dark hair smirking boy on the picture.

Itachi got up and walked to the bedroom to see a peacefully sleeping Naruto.

He walked up to the bed and brushed away the blond's lock out of Naruto's face. Immediatly two cerulean blue orbs opened watching closely the intruder.

Itachi's lips lifted into what could be mistaken as a smile hidden under his red and white wolf mask.

« So you finally come back, ANBU-san. » Naruto said while slowly putting away his Kunai back under his pillow.

« I'm back. » Itachi answered in a low sulky voice.

**End of the chapter**

1 : Error is human perceferance is diabolic.

2 : Fox

3 : Demon vessel

4 : The grand snake

5 : Cat God (it's an abroximated translation.)

6 : The eight tails.

There may be a third chapter... I don't know yet... I just hope this chapter was not too bad...

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello My dear readers! (If I still got any...)

This chapter is dedicated to YOU readers!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did it would still star Naruto!

Three years since the last update? I definitely put too much of my time working on Long Vacation. .;; Please forgive that one track mind author.

Worst thing about this update, I finally finished that chapter and I'm internet-less :'(

**Warning:** First part of the flashback contain child abuse (both physical and sexual). If you don't like but still want to read please skip to the second part beginning of that part is marked by dots **......**

Thanks to all the reviewers: **Stacey; Psyco yaoi fan girl; Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune; SavageRose; Firework; Nusku; StarsOfYaoi; dark saturn; Akri07; MysteryLady-Tx; akeria26; QueenJoker-Xatti; keitsu; Amari Koorime; yaoifan01 X2; smartgal2007; Unseeliedarkness; Sarannus; itanaru fangirl_09; Little Karma; Kitty Meow; Miko; Fenriss Yondaime Elric; Shiva-iceflame; freakin'idiot; the ice wolf alchemist; Sharingan Hikari; DarkRavie; Shadows stalk during the deep of night; Demon-from-Hades; Rin-chan; honey-senpai; magnix **(Hope you'll read this)**; Tseu Tsumi; animelava **(sorry for the lateness)**; blackwidowspider; Samantha; Catgirl4351** (Thank you very much, I hope you'll be able to enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the previous ones); **xXsuki-chanXx; ladylookslikeadude; AnsemMesna** (thank you very much for contacting me); **Narutolovesme2; Book Mad TJ; reDzafFara; Hesunohana; Musu; BrokenBloodDrops; DemonicKitsune-chan; Just Miki; SarasaFan; Sesshomarubaby18**.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

He inhaled deeply the scent that he had come to be so familiar with when he was just a child curling around the body lying next to him his head lodged just under his ANBU-san's chin.

He felt his eyes slowly drifted shut and nuzzled ANBU-san's chest. Tonight, he would surely get an other one of his nightmare but ANBU-san would be there to protect him. The reassuring thought comforted him as he drifted slowly to sleep.

* * *

**Dream/Flash-Back**

* * *

He was running as fast as his little legs could carry him. He quickly turned his head to see the drunkards still on his heels. He tried to run faster but he could not, he was exhausted and all he wanted was to stop, lay down and sleep. But he could not, if he did these men would grip him, and gods only knew what they would do to him.

What did he do to them anyway? He was just five years old, he was obviously not old enough for people to already hold grudge against him! He barely spoke to anyone, anyway - not that anyone would like to speak with him, apart from Sandaime-jijî (1)...

He tripped. He tried to get up hurriedly but ended up tripping again. As he finally managed to stand up a little, he felt a great pain throbbing through his left ankle. He looked down at his already swollen ankle grimacing. It was twisted! He could not run on it anymore. The last time he had tried, it had made him an even easier prey and the men had taken a sadistic pleasure in stepping on his ankle making him writhed in agony.

He quickly looked around searching for a shelter, panic slowly raising in his heart as he remembered what had happened the last time he got caught.

There, on his left, he saw a dark alleyway where was piled mountains of trash bags. He limped toward it hoping against all hope that the men would not find him hidden in the trash.

Naruto dived into the mountain of trash bags, moving aside some of the bags creating a protective nest around him.

He shuddered closing his eyes firmly, the disgusting odor of vegetable in decomposition filled his nostrils. He let a shuddered breath out, as he felt a viscous liquid sliding down his right cheek down his swelling cuts. He did not know what it was, but he was not sure he wanted to know. He shuffled a cry when he saw the brilliant red eyes of a rat moving around in the trash.

A noise coming from the alley reminded him of his current situation, his blue eyes darted to the thin ray of light filtering through the mountain of trash. He could only see a small part of the dirty road.

He could only see their shoes' sole but it was enough for him to know what was happening.

One man passed the alley, then a second and an other one.

Naruto closed his eyes trying to remember how many of them there was this time: The one with the black hair and the cut going through his face from the top left of his forehead to the middle of his right cheek; the one with dark brown hair, pale gray eyes and thin lips who was limping slightly from his left leg; and finally the other dark brown haired man with missing teeth who had a tendency to stuttered when he spoke. Naruto knew them well they were the one he called the Thursday group as they usually came together to beat him on Thursday.

"Did you see where it went?"

Naruto knew instantly it was the black haired one as he had a small accent lingering in his words. Naruto would not be able to tell from where or what it was exactly, but he knew from the speech pattern and the intonation that the accent was different from that of the other.

Naruto stopped breathing trying to make as little noise as possible, his eyes focusing on the small part of the ground he could see through the mountain of trash bags. He heard footsteps coming near him. He knew it was the pale gray eyed man as he was the leader, a vicious man who tried to make Naruto suffered as much as he could always wearing reinforced boots and kicking Naruto in the stomach. Naruto bit down his lips, tears forming in his eyes, as fear grew up in his chest eating his heart away. Sweat began to roll down his face, his eyes darting everywhere trying to find somewhere else to hide.

'They can't see me... they can't see me...' He repeated again and again in his mind forming a mantra.

But no matter how many times he repeated this to himself, he could not stop his body from shaking as he saw the men shoes a few inches away from him, the metal glittering from the pale light coming from the street as if the shoes had just been polished.

He watched intensely as the brown boots turned around to go back and heaved a sigh.

Maybe he sighed too loudly but suddenly the shoes turned back, soon he saw a brown pants cover knee bending in direction of his hiding place, hearing the articulation crack loudly.

Naruto could feel his heart beating faster and faster.

Suddenly a pair of pale gray eyes appeared, glittering with sadism and hatred and something more that he could not name. He saw the man shot his scared hand through the garbage coming closer and closer. He tried to escape pushing against the trash bags with his legs, ignoring the pain from his left ankle.

But there was no way out.

His breathing quickened and became irregular as he felt a hand closing on his hair and then tearing them. He let out a cry of despair, tears leaking out of his eyes down his cheeks.

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease...." He begged trying to free himself tears flowing down his scared cheeks.

All he could heard was the laugh of the drunkards as they hit him: kicking and punching again and again and again and again for what seemed to be an eternity.

Then it stopped altogether.

He heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down then he felt someone gripping his right arm tightly. He let a small yelp escape his lips as he felt his already broken bones being mistreated again. He felt nails scratching the small of his back, and his pants and underwear being teared down. He shivered as the night cool air came into contact with his newly bared skin.

"nononononono, not again please." Naruto pleaded again and again.

"That's it! beg you little shit." One of the man said pushing Naruto's bloody face into the dirt.

The pressure was so great that Naruto thought his skull would implode in tiny little pieces. He could hear the blood rushing through his head, his ears ringing at the low loud sound. He bit down his lower lip drawing blood trying to stop the incoming screams as those men were pleasuring themselves on his behalf.

This was not the first time. Oh no, not at all. Naruto had lost the count of how many times he had ended up on all four like a dog, his face buried in the dirt, rivers of tears falling down his closed eyes, begging for drunkards to stop abusing him in the middle of a dark alley way, or the park, even once or twice or maybe more in front of his own apartment building.

"Scream you bitch!" One of the man told him kicking him in the face.

Naruto learned a long time ago that screaming and crying only excited them more and that the best thing to do was to keep his mouth shut. Because they always got tired of beating him faster that way.

He closed his eyes tighter as he felt a foot diving in his stomach.

"Scream! We told you to scream! So you'll fucking scream! You fucking whore!" One of the other man said punctuating each words with kicks.

But Naruto would not scream. He had promised himself! He knew he could not stop the tears from falling but he could at least stop the screams from tearing their way through his throat.

An other punch crashed down on Naruto's left temple and his world became black.

……………… **End of Abuse part ……………**

He woke up like every morning feeling pain. He tried to stand up, but he simply could not. Smalls tears escaped his eyes as pain stroke him coming from his backside. Normally when he would wake up, he would be all healed up and just had to clean up a little and no one would be the wiser.

But not today.

He guessed that this night had been rougher than the others.

He looked around trying to pinpoint where he was. He sighed. He was at least two blocks away from his home.

He pushed himself up using the trash bags as leverage. He stumbled a bit, his weakened legs could not carry him far. He needed some more rest. He looked up at the sky. A range of dark blue, shade of orange and pink began to color the normally colorless cloud.

Naruto eyes widened in horror.

He was late! He could not be late!

Naruto tried once again to get up forcing his legs to support his weight but once again he felt his legs collapsed under his weight. He let out a cry of pain as he landed on the hard ground, small tears escaping his now closed eyes.

He clenched his teeth: He would get back to his apartment even if he had to crawl!

The old man could not know, he would not know!

He tried once again to get up leaning heavily on the hard concrete wall. And this time, he managed to stay on his two feet. Naruto ignored the pain coursing all his body. He would not fall.

He waited a bit like that: an arm against the wall trying to see if his legs could carry him. After a few minutes, he let out a breath he did not know he was holding turning his eyes to the end of the alley way. He slowly lift his left foot closing his eyes tight as his right leg's muscles screamed in protest at the additional weight they had to support.

He gulped down the tears of frustration as he felt his leg giving away under his weight, he leaned against the wall in an attempt to get his balanced back. His arm's skins ripped roughly as Naruto fell down again letting out a small yelp of pain.

Naruto took a look at his now injured right forearm white particles sticking in it. He swept them off, wincing, his left eye twitching due to the pain.

"You should disinfect this..." A low voice said.

Naruto swirled his head up to see a man standing in front of him in ANBU gears. He scampered off again the wall trying to get away from the man whose face was hidden behind a mask.

For most of the villager, seeing a Konoha ANBU would be the ultimate proof of security.

But not for him, oh so far from it!

He had received some of his worst beating from them. Some even had their 'fun' -as they put it- on him.

"Hey, a kid of your age should not be out at this time..." The man said stretching his hand to Naruto.

Naruto tensed up his eyes fixed on the hand dangerously near him. He tried to get farther away but he felt his back rubbing uncomfortably against the concrete.

He was trapped!

He closed his eyes tightly.

He would not make it to his flat in time...

He bit down his lower lips, the copper taste of blood invading his mouth once again. He waited for the blow to come.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you know?"

He opened his eyes slightly, watching the man in front of him wearily.

He knew this tactic. They had used it more than once on him. They just wanted him to drop down his defense and then they would attack him mercilessly until he blackout-ed! He had fallen for it nearly each time. He had to admit that he was way too naive. But not this time, he would not fall for it, not anymore!

He looked up defiantly at the man in front of him, his blue eyes sparkling with determination. He bared his teeth ready to bit the man. He knew perfectly well that this man was way stronger than him, but he would not get down without a fight. He had always fight back, anyway. And it was not because he could not stand nor move that he would not fight today too.

He heard the man sighed.

He shook himself out of his thought, his blue eyes fixed on the retreating hand. He was so focused on it that he could only see it as it slowly raised to the man's face disappearing behind the gravity defying gray hair. The slight movement of the dog mask discovering the face of the ANBU caught Naruto's eyes.

What was that man thinking taking off his mask?

Was it a new tactic to get his guard down?

Or maybe that one was so sure of himself, of the fear he would set up in Naruto's heart that he did not mind showing his face to his future victim?

Naruto shuddered thinking of what the ANBU had in store for him.

Would this person finally kill him?

Strangely, the thought of being killed today, on this dark alley way, in the middle of trash bags, did not bother him so much.

Maybe he would have wanted to die else where: in a green clearing, with the sound of the wind lulling him slowly into a deep deep sleep as his eyes would slowly closed on their own, the sweet smell of grass invading his nostrils, the soft caress of the sun ray upon his face would be the last thing he would feel before falling into darkness.

Naruto wondered briefly if he could choose the place he would die.

He bit down a bitter laugh.

What was he thinking? Dying already?

No, he would not give up, he had to live!

But for what? To received beating daily?

For Who? So drunkards could use him to work out their frustration?

Naruto closed his eyes firmly searching for his reason to live. Up until now he had always wanted to be a ninja.

But what was being a ninja about?

Protecting people?

He had believed that once when that kind looking brown hair man with a scar running across his nose paid him a ramen bowl and patted him on the top of his messy blond hair looking at him with a smile his Konoha hitai-ate shinning brightly under the sun.

But now, he did not believe it anymore!

A ninja was a cruel person, beating people up until they begged for mercy. It was what he saw with his very own eyes, he experimented it every day.

Did he really want to be like those conscienceless person?

And if not, why would he live on? What would he fight for?

He had nothing else.

Naruto looked up at the man in front of him.

The man was quite handsome, well define squared jaw, sharp pointy nose, high cheekbones, only one of his eyes was visible as the other was still hidden under his lifted mask. His skin was very pale but flawless apart from a deep looking scar running down apparently from his non-visible left eye to the middle of his cheek. Naruto wondered briefly if the man was missing his eye, was it the reason he was hiding it?

"Are you going to kill me here Hitotsume-san (2)?" Naruto asked in a soft whisper.

Naruto's eyes were now fixed on the man's stormy gray eye. The man seemed quite sad, Naruto noted.

"Sorry... but I don't want to die here." Naruto said as he managed to finally stand up leaning heavily on his right side against the concrete wall.

Naruto winced immediately regretting his words as he saw the man's jaw tighten. He was going to hit him. Naruto raised his left arm, closing tightly his eyes slightly bowing his head trying to protect his face from the incoming blow. He bit the inside of his left cheek, the familiar metallic taste of blood invading his mouth once again.

He waited for what seem like an eternity, but the blow never came. He raised his head slightly, opening carefully his left eye. He saw a hand coming near again. Naruto's eyes widened in fear as the large hand came nearer and nearer. But instead of a blow, he felt the hand resting on top of his head messing his hair.

It felt so strange to Naruto like the man was trying to comfort him.

Naruto looked up at the man in front of him, letting his arm fall on his side, his blue eyes betraying his confusion: the Man was smiling at him, he was not beating him senseless.

"I won't hurt you." Hitotsume-san said again.

And Naruto once again fell into the darkness, his legs giving away under his weight.

……………………………

Naruto opened his eyes to see the familiar off-white flaked paint and the yellow shaded stain the water had created as it passed through his ceiling during rainy night. He watched a small drop forming on the middle of the yellow shaded stain slowly gathering then falling rapidly. He felt the drop falling on his face tracing the outline of his face like a tear.

He blinked once, twice, thrice.

This was real!

Naruto concentrated a bit and he could hear the soft sound of the rain knocking in a quick rhythm on the window at the left of his bed. He flexed his left fist closed feeling his nails scrapping slightly against his palm.

Hitotsume-san had not lied. He had even gone through the trouble to take him home.

Naruto's eyes widened. What about Hokage-jijî? Did he already come by for his daily check? Would Hitotsume-san tell him about what had happened?

Naruto threw his covers aside violently, he quickly stood up. But his left leg gave out under his weight and he found himself falling harshly on his not so soft mattress, the muted sound of the strings of the mattress echoing in the flat.

"You are finally awake?" A low voice -he recognized it immediately as Hitotsume-san's voice- asked.

"What are you still doing here?" Naruto babbled.

His eyes trailed on the mask-less ANBU who was sitting on Naruto's old wooden chair. His arms crossed over the back of the chair his gloves covered hands hanging loosely a orange covered book in one hand, his chin resting on his folded forearms, his gray eye fixed on him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he understood that the gray haired man would not answer him.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked in a sigh rubbing the back of his head.

Hitotsume-san's right corner of his lips lifted up ever so slightly.

"It will soon be noon." The ANBU answered softly.

"N-Noon" He repeated palling drastically.

"Noon." Hitotsume-san repeated calmly, his eyes strained on the small blond.

Someone knocked on the window just behind Naruto making him jump out of fright. Naruto slowly turned around to see a masked ANBU standing on the fire-exit stairs.

"Ah Replacement!" Hitotsume-san smiled, opening the window.

"Replacement?!" Naruto asked watching the two man speaking to each other in low tone.

The new ANBU was intimidating, standing all straight. Naruto shyly looked up at the man: he looked so young even with his face hidden behind his mask. He was quite tall and lean and had long dark silky looking hair.

Naruto just wanted to touch them, maybe he could catch one of those beautiful blue shadows which were reflecting on the ANBU's hair.

Naruto silently crept closer to the two ANBU taking great care of not to be seen. He slowly climbed on the chair which was standing just behind the ANBU. He raised his hands slowly up to the beautiful dark blue shade intended to grip it for himself.

……………………………

**Dream/Flash Back End**

……………………………

"NARUTO!"

Naruto woke up at the sound of someone pounding frantically on his door while calling his name.

He groaned nuzzling his nose in his pillow. It smelt of forest, blood and that dash of musk: ANBU-san's smell.

Naruto smiled, purring softly.

Nope, he simply did not want to open his eyes just yet.

He knew that ANBU-san would not be there when he would open his eyes. He would always be gone before Naruto woke up.

Naruto took an other deep breath hugging the pillow to his chest.

Maybe he could stay there, nose buried in his pillow, waiting for the night and ANBU-san to come.

Naruto smiled: he felt like a child again, when he would be sitting on his bed hugging his pillow, his walrus hat perched precariously on his head, looking expectantly at the window for ANBU-san to come.

Once he had stayed there for three nights, not moving an inch waiting for ANBU-san.

Not even the Hokage had been able to get him off his bed with promises of Ramen.

He had waited, ignoring the numbness in his legs, dozing off but never really sleeping until ANBU-san returned and gently set him down to sleep telling him all about the extraordinary lands he had been to.

After that one time, ANBU-san had always come and told him about his long term missions making Naruto promise to eat and sleep correctly while he would not be there. And when he returned, ANBU-san would tell him all about the travels.

ANBU-san loved to travel ad he talked passionately to Naruto about each countries and their secrets.

'One can't make justice to the beauty of traveling through meager words Naruto. You've to live it!' ANBU-san always told him before beginning one of his tales.

It was one of the reason he became a Ninja to travel to those faraway lands in which no one knew a thing about him -there he would surely be treated better. He had not been disappointed in the least when for his first real mission as a Ninja he traveled down to the at-the-time famish lands of wave, he had been treated more kindly than he thought even a prince would have been. And the wonders he had discovered: the customs he thought had been the same everywhere but had been proved to be different, the tasteful dishes with bizarre side dishes...

ANBU-san had been right there was no way he could tell of those beauty in simple words.

After that first taste of the 'real thing', Naruto though he could not get enough, taking up every opportunity presented to him to travel through the lands.

It seemed only Sai had picked him up on this habit of his. He had commented on it once and then shown to Naruto one of his very own landscapes drawing booklets - Such beautiful landscapes of the place they had traveled to and some Naruto had never seen. It was the only things which Naruto had salvaged from his friend before he was totally wipe out of existence like a ghost -only to be remembered by those willing to.

"NARUTO!" came the Banshee's scream punctuated by louder knocks on his door. "Open that Door!"

Naruto groaned loudly.

Could Sakura not be a little less... Sakura?

He dragged himself slowly out of his bed still gripping his pillow in his arms and unbolted the door not bothering to effectively open it and walked slowly to his kitchen.

Hearing Sakura entered the flat, he wondered briefly why he was still friend with the Pink haired medic. She was loud, violent, stubborn and so unladylike like...

She may not have been the best friend possible to him -he never asked for it from her- but she had been there for him. Even after Sasuke had gone when every one was blaming him for tainting their precious Uchiha, she did not blame him.

No, not Sakura. On the contrary, she told him that the next time they would do it together and that they would succeed because they would be together.

Naruto had been quite shocked by how mature Sakura had become in the short three years he had been gone with Jiraya. But he had been very happy to find a friend waiting for him at the gate rather than an angry fan-girl after his skin.

"Naruto!" Sakura entered the room. "Tsunade is having a meeting..."

"And was it a reason for you to disturb me on my day off?" Naruto complained, pouring his friend a cup of coffee.

"She wants all Ninja available to be there..." Sakura said as she took the cup of coffee out of Naruto's hand. "Did you put sugar?"

"Two. I know." Naruto complained as he walked out of the kitchen back into his room.

"Your new flat is really cool Naruto, you know that?" Sakura began while sipping her coffee. "You know if you need help to decorate it... I'll be happy to help..."

Naruto tried to smothered a groan.

"I would have Flowers mosaic in the kitchen with pale yellow wall. Maybe we can add some streak of orange." Sakura babbled looking around the room.

"Sakura..." Naruto whined entering back into the kitchen. "I don't plan to redecorate just now."

"Please, let me help you with decoration." Sakura pleaded.

Naruto knew why Sakura was so fervent about decorating his apartment: Sakura had yet to move out of her parent's, mainly because her mother thought it was really no good for a single young woman to live alone. Her mother had been clear about it, if Sakura ever moved out of her house it would be after wedding. Thus Sakura still lived under the rule of her mother and her dream of having Girls night in her cozy flat which she would have decorated herself had gone to smoke. Now, Naruto's brand new flat was the ideal target for Sakura to try her skill as a decorator which -she had no doubt about it- was flawless and be able to realize her dream. Naruto had no doubt that at the first occasion he was out on a mission, Sakura would invade her apartment to have her Girls-only nights.

"Don't we have a meeting to go to?" Naruto changed subject.

"Oh Shit! The meeting! We are going be late." Sakura took Naruto's hand and led him out of the room.

Naruto let out a sigh. At least he avoided the talk about decoration... and design... and Fenshui.

Who cared about the way the bed should be placed in the room as to not disturb the energy fluxes coming from the door and the window?!

All Naruto cared was for his bed not to be positioned head to North -it was the only bit of superstition he allowed himself to believe in (3).

"I wonder what Tsunade wants to tell us." Sakura thought out loud dragging Naruto through the village. "I hope it's good news."

Naruto sighed tuning off Sakura's babble as they entered the Hokage's office.

Naruto caught the sight of Sasuke leaning coolly on the wall not two feet away from him.

Why was that man still a Konoha Ninja was beyond him.

He was responsible for the murder of a Konoha Ninja, of course Sai had not been a regular ninja being trained in a secret elite organization -which apparently plotted the downfall of the Hokage-, but his goal had been to protect and serve Konoha like any other person present here.

Naruto walked on the other side of the room avoiding any contact with Sasuke as Sakura went up to speak with the man. He could not understand how she could still be friendly with him, but he guessed that after pinning after him for so long she was still not willing to let him go.

"Fellow Ninja." Tsunade called her troops to attention. "I have the pleasure..."

Naruto tuned down Tsunade's voice as he looked around the room.

He could feel some of the ANBU hiding expertly in the shadows, he would have been one of them if he had not been dragged out in the broad day light by Sakura.

There were once a time in which Naruto loved to be in the spot light, to be seen and recognized. He had wanted to bask in the light like all the children he had seen playing among themselves, and feel the admiring glances, the loving care which parents had demonstrated to their children.

But now, Naruto would rather dwell in the shadows.

It was nice and comfortable there.

No one judged him there, no one could hurt him there, no one could betray him there.

He took a step back.

The shadows were so near maybe he could blend into them without Sakura knowing.

She had scolded him more than once for his unexpected turn from 'hyper-social' to anti-social. She had first put it off as Naruto's way of mourning Sai. But when the 'symptoms' -as she called them- did not fade, she took it upon herself to force him out in the sun, to socialize with people who had once spit in his face. And it had been harder and harder for Naruto to be sociable when all he wanted was to lay low and 'waste' his life away as a respected-among-his-peers ANBU.

Naruto took a deep breath ready to blend into the shadow when a pair of arms circled his waist.

He stayed stoic not showing his astonishment at being caught off guard.

"What have they done to you?" Came the whisper of a voice in his ear.

Naruto knew that voice. It had been the comforting whisper that carried him to sleep, almost as silent as the wind that one could miss it. But Naruto had long since learned to tend his ears for it. For years, he had been waiting for this comfortable whisper to come back to him.

He closed his eyes not bothering to answer the question.

He wondered briefly why ANBU-san was there. He had search for him when he had finally made it to the ANBU not long after Sai's death. He had needed the presence more than ever and was disappointed to never find him. But he guessed he was still on that mission he had told Naruto about years ago. And Naruto had promised himself to wait for him, and he had waited patiently, never doubting the return of his ANBU-san but ever doubting if ANBU-san would found him worth to trouble with.

"Truth will be told." The whisper came again.

And Naruto knew that whatever Tsunade was going to say, it would be yet an other turning point in Naruto life, one that concerned his ANBU-san.

Naruto wondered briefly if he was ready for it.

He let his head fall back against ANBU-san's chest and inhaled deeply the mixture of earth, musk and blood.

If whatever the grand news lead to ANBU-san staying, he was more than ready to hear it.

And for the first time in a long time, Naruto let himself go to a bout of insolence like he had not done since Sai's death.

"Cut the Crap, Tsunade-sama." Naruto cut in as Tsunade was still going on trying to avoid the real subject of the meeting. "Tell us what this is all about so we can scampered off back to our previous activities. Some here dreadfully need training if they want to go anywhere."

More than one glare was send Naruto's way, but Naruto did not care. Those who glared had him just admitted their own short coming.

Tsunade sent a surprised look at Naruto and smiled surely thinking that from now on the old Naruto would be back. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the shadows looming over Naruto, an ANBU was there no doubt in that, and Naruto let them that near without even tensing.

"As I was saying, a terrible sacrifice was made to insure the security of the village." Tsunade explained.

She took out a scroll and began to read.

"On the night of the red moon, in the seventh month of the seventh year of the second row of the third, we, the High counsel of Konoha, order UCHIHA Itachi, ANBU captain code name Blood Raven, to, by any mean at his disposition, secure a place as a spy for Konoha in the organization named Akatsuki as to gather information and if the organization proved to be a threat to Konoha, terminate it."

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke asked darkly.

"What I just said." Tsunade replied not willing to explain more which for her was clear as the daylight.

"What she is saying, is that your brother was practically ordered to slaughter your family and he was forgiven even before the deed was committed. No question asked." Naruto interfered.

Sasuke glared angrily at Naruto.

"He killed the entire UCHIHA clan! How can he be forgiven for taking out such an important part of Konoha's forces." Sakura cried out trying to show support to Sasuke as all in the room watched Sasuke's world crumbled into pieces.

"Actually, this is quite clever. He needed to commit a crime as to enter the organization, something that would be so horrendous that no one would doubt his desertion of Konoha's ranks." Shikamaru answered.

"And killing his family was that?" questioned Kiba.

"It was killing two bird with the same stone." Yamato explained. "He bought his way into the Akatsuki no one could possibly doubt his resolve and he got ride of an overwhelming family who was slowly becoming a problem for Konoha."

"A Problem for Konoha?" Sasuke sputtered angrily taking a few menacing steps toward the Jounin.

"This is not the place for quarreling." Kurenai interrupted glaring at the two ninja.

Naruto watched silently as once again Sasuke made a show of himself. There was not even the shadow of the boy he once considered a brother in the teenager now arguing bitterly with a superior.

Where had gone the Genin who would train day in and day out without reserve?

How had he become that weak Jounin relaying more on his genkai than on any real skill?

He shook his head. He had other things to do than to wonder what could have been.

"I finally know your name." Naruto let out a whisper only meant for his ANBU-san.

He felt his ANBU-san tense a bit.

"UCHIHA Itachi." Naruto let the name roll off his tongue. "Now I understand better... Why would you would left me..."

"Is that bothering you?" The sweet whisper came to his ear.

"Why would it be?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not letting you go again, never."

The words were said with such possessiveness they made Naruto shivered.

"I'm stepping out in the light and I'll drag you out with me." The whisper added.

And Naruto smiled for the first time in a very long time.

Now he did not care if it was in the broad daylight or in the darkest pit, all he knew was that with ANBU-san he would be safe.

"Then drag me out if you dare." Naruto answered.

……………………………

**End**

……………………………

(1) jijî : old ; old man.

(2) Hitotsume: One-eye

(3) In Japan, the dead are laid head facing north thus it's considered tempting luck to sleep head to the North.


End file.
